The Last Beybattle
by TechnoRanma
Summary: A means to an end… and the things we do for love. TyKa [oneshot] [Sequel to “Two Deaths”] Dark fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off this story.

Author's Notes: **Sequel** **to "Two Deaths"**. **Read that before this!** Takes place directly after the first story. I wanted to show the way Tyson carried on after the events of the prequel… **Tyson POV **(for half of it).** Spoilers for G Rev**. My second attempt at a dark fic!! And yeah I'm updating everything!! I am just finishing the stories I have the least to write to first. "His Heart's Desire" is next, then "Impossible", and then "Bad Blade"...

* * *

**The Last Beybattle**

* * *

_"The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death."  
– Unknown_

Everything happens because it must.

I had stopped running a while ago, now just walking the last stretch to the address on the paper in my jacket pocket. It was a warehouse by the docks of Bay City. I have to hand it to Boris though; nobody would've expected the popular Team BEGA manager to be hauled up in a place like that.

It is late at night and when I see the building, there is only one light on. The first floor, near the back entrance. So… somebody's home. The relief I feel is almost crippling as it washes over me. Everything can finally end tonight.

I go around the back, not bothering to try and hide. I look through the lit window and into the room inside.

My hands instantly clench into fists and I have trouble breathing. I'm furious, I try to calm myself, but I _can't_.

Brooklyn.

And Garland.

Inside the warehouse, holding their beyblades and stepping away from a beydish.

Where the others were didn't matter to me. The only one I needed to see was the one right there, lounging on a wooden crate, and looking for all the world like he was just bored out of his mind. Like it was just another day. Well he was in for luck, because I was planning to make this a day to remember.

Brooklyn… how could he just _sit_ there and act like Kai's death had not even happened? Did he even care about what he had done? Did he even realize?! No, he probably never even expected that someone would come and pay him back for the loss of a loved one. My loved one. Oh, Kai… Kai…

I lean against the warehouse wall, my breaths uneasy and my bangs hanging down as I dig my hand into my pocket and draw out the pieces of Dranzer's bit. The weight of it all suddenly hits me as I stare at those shards.

He's gone this time. He's really gone. He's not coming back.

It doesn't matter.

One day I'll go to him.

But right now, Brooklyn and Garland have gotten up and seem to be leaving. Not tonight. I don't think so. I reach up to my left arm and to the small carrying case strapped there that my beyblade is within. I take it out, careful of the sharp edges and place it quietly in my shooter.

It's only now that I realize it. Dragoon is a new model.

It's still an MS series blade, but it's red and blue in colour, not the familiar white of my Dragoon MS that I would have used in the BEGA tournament. It feels powerful…

Kenny.

Everyone…

So you didn't forget. So you didn't accept it. So… you needed this too.

I won't let you down.

I kicked the door open.

Garland and Brooklyn turned to me in surprise.

"Kinomiya." Garland stated with shock.

"Brooklyn…" I said, my bangs covering my eyes. I brought up my shooter and aimed it at him, looking up with a grimace. I narrowed my eyes. "Beybattle me."

"Oh, do you really want to?" Brooklyn questioned with a bored look.

"Let it rip." I snarled, pulling the ripcord and planting my feet on the ground. The other blader simply shrugged and followed suit.

And we beybattled.

"DRAGOON!!" I roared, and the warehouse erupted in a tornado. And I was winning. My beyblade crushed into Brooklyn's and his face creased with something unidentifiable.

"Kinomiya!" Garland shouted through the gales of wind. "_Have mercy_!"

"Mercy?" I asked, the sound of my voice like a stranger's in my disbelief. And then I smiled at Brooklyn who was gaping at me while struggling to stay on his feet. "Did you show Kai mercy… when you decided to kill him?"

The power of Dragoon is intensified, blasting out in every direction, whipping my hair around my face. Pretty soon, the whole warehouse will be torn up and blown away. But I stand my ground – I'm not the one that'll be ripped away from the earth.

Like Kai had been.

The power of Dranzer follows; flaring out from my beyblade, arches of fire scorch it all. The walls, floors and roof of the warehouse catch aflame and the heat is a welcome thing. It reminds me of him.

Everything is burning, and it feels like a dream. The world is fire around us, and we beyblade in our own version of hell before everything can become right again. This is the way things always happen. This is the way they happen now.

Our beyblades clash together, and the razor edges on Dragoon dig into the other pitch-black blade. Every good feeling I've ever had about beyblading, and every good feeling I've ever had about Kai is what helps me fight him. Brooklyn staggers back as Dragoon gets a good hit in on Zeus.

This is dangerous, but I don't care. Victory is an attitude, a state of mind. And I knew it with confidence that I would win this beybattle. Vengeance is just an attack away if I take it. And I _could_ take it. I know I _should_ take it… it's what he deserves. But…

The fire has toppled a support beam, and it happens so fast I can't even blink. It falls and Brooklyn is trapped beneath it and yelling in pain. His beyblade stops spinning and my eyes go wide. Dragoon returns to my hand out of the flames and I quickly re-pocket it.

"Hold on!!" I shout over the roar of the fires and wind.

And my feet are moving. Because even though he shouldn't live… Even though his crimes must be paid for… Even though I want to finally be rid of this hurt that he caused… I could never let it happen like this.

A life, for a life.

Maybe in saving Kai's killer, I can do something greater than by destroying him in return. Maybe _this_ is what was supposed to happen.

I manage to lift the hot beam a little, but it's enough for him to get loose. I drop it quickly, my hands red and shaking. He's standing there, staring at me with something in his eyes. And I realize… Some lives are worth saving. Some punishments won't teach a thing.

Something hits me from behind.

I'm crushed to the ground, an enormous weight pressing down onto my back. It _hurts_! I gasp in pain – it _really_ hurts… "Ah!!" I force my eyes open. They had been squeezed shut, but I hadn't noticed.

Brooklyn's still standing there. Everything is collapsing around us, but he's looking down at me as I'm trapped amidst the wreckage of the warehouse. There's a different look in his eyes now… regret. And I know, with confidence, that I won't live.

And he says…"Sayonara..."

Maybe I'm delirious, maybe I've gone blind, but, all I can see is Kai. He's there, smiling a faint smile at me… and everything is stars…Winning. Friendship. Vengeance. Love. Why did I do all that I did…? I think to myself, searching for the greater meaning behind it all.

I closed my eyes and grinned weakly.

It didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

Everywhere around me there is white. Brilliant and shining white stretching endlessly in each direction. I turn around in a full circle, smiling wildly at the beauty of it. I breathe in, and the air is so fresh. I close my eyes and stop spinning, and then I feel someone watching me.

I whirl around and…

There you are. Same purple clothes, same gloves, same scarf, same hair…

The blue painted triangles are gone, still, but your face… your arms… your chest…

Happy tears pour down my cheeks and I let out a whoop as I run to you. You meet me half way there, and I'm running my hands over your unscarred face, and you let me with a small smile.

Beautiful, pink sakura petals fall gently down all around us.

"Kai…" I finally manage to say, staring into your life-filled eyes.

"Tyson." You reply, and reach up to wipe my tears away. To hear you say my name makes me cry even more, but I'm smiling and I laugh.

"It's been too long…" I tell you, taking a step back so I can take a good look at my old team captain. My Kai.

"We've got the time, now." You answer, looking around to show me what you mean.

It finally hits me, what has happened, but I feel no regret, no anger. Nothing but happiness to be with him right now, again, always.

"Think they'll bury us beside each other?" I joke with a grin.

"Hm." You said, annoyed and yet amused at me. I grin, and you continued, thoughtfully. "We aren't truly dead."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

The silence from you seemed to stretch on to eternity, but I wasn't bothered by it. Eternity was where we already were. And then you answered my question, and you told me, with all the insight of someone wise beyond his years… "As long as someone remembers us… as long as no one forgets…our memories will live on forever."

And Kai…… "I love you." I laugh and grin boyishly.

You smile back at me, so beautifully, and a breeze blows through our hair and clothes, sending thousands of sakura petals everywhere. "I love you." I say again, my voice softer.

Your thick bangs are wispy around your face as petals fall into your hair, and your scarf ends are streaming behind your body. And your eyes… your eyes are so…dazzling…

And you lean in and whisper in my ear, your nose touching my cheek… "I love you… too."

* * *

Mr. Stanley Dickinson of the renowned BBA was informed of the tragic events just moments after the fire trucks put out the blaze in the warehouse by the harbour. Evidence brought forward confirmed that it had been a beybattle – a fatal one. Police had apprehended the teens that had escaped the warehouse. Tyson Kinomiya had not gotten out.

Ashes. It was all ashes.

For decades he had worked to make Beyblade into what it had been – A worldwide sport loved by everyone, and a game to be proud of, teaching morals and teamwork like nothing else could.

And in all those years, of all those beybladers, never was there one like Tyson.

Tyson…

In the middle of that night, at home, Mr. Dickinson got a call from the hospital. The elderly man sat down on his bed heavily as he was told of it.

Kai…

Two of the best, maybe _the_ best, gone…

Over the next few days, it had pained the old man to help inform the rest of the first team of the BBA of the fates of their friends.

Now, Mr. Dickinson straightened his tie and placed his hat on his head as he got ready. Somehow, he had known, after the terrible chaos of the BEGA five on five tournament, that this day would come soon.

The BBA head walked into the press conference, ignoring the camera flashes and questions hurtled at him, and sat down. "It is with deep apologies, that I announce… the banning of the sport of Beyblading. It is hereby prohibited by anyone and in any variation from now on…" Mr. Dickinson announced to a shocked room of the media. He sighed and folded his aged hands together as he retold the events of nights before. "Five months past, the catastrophe involving Kai Hiwatari and the alleged BEGA, has come to an end. The last beybattle, fought by our own Tyson Kinomiya will be remembered and not repeated…"

Behind Mr. Dickinson's bushy moustache, his mouth curved into a sad and weary smile.

It really was a tragedy.

* * *

In his solitary cell in prison, Voltaire, the once powerful owner of Biovolt, read the newspaper article once more.

He had known of his grandson's critical condition, but he had never once taken up the opportunity presented to him, to visit the boy.

But death.

No, Kai had not deserved that. Neither had the other boy, Tyson, who had been the one to foil his plans so long ago.

But there were fates worse than death, he knew, as he eyed the steel bars, which enclosed him.

He regretted much of his life, and how he ended up directing Kai's. Before he had interfered, his grandson had been happy, sweet even. And then the actions of years ago changed that good kid into an entirely different person. Such an angry, angry child…

Some things he could not fix.

Perhaps though, his grandson had found some way to fix them for himself, and have peace.

It was something important to have.

* * *

The news hit the United States a few hours after.

Judy set the telephone receiver down in its cradle gently, and sighed. Oh, how things had changed…

That was it then. It looked like it was end game.

But it had never been 'just a game' to them. In America, they had the most skilled scientists devoted to engineering the most sophisticated Beyblades. They had an intense training facility just for beybladers. They had… everything. No, it wasn't just a game… it was a way of life.

And… that way of life had just taken two of the most promising ones away.

They should have seen these dangers coming, she knew. Beyblade was becoming much too out of control, and much too powerful. Perhaps it was better this way. The secrets of the beyblade spirits would remain secrets. That is what they were meant to be.

There would be new challenges, and new ways to live. But for now, it was time for her to do something way past overdue.

Judy Tate packed up her things, and put on her jacket, locking the door to her office in the now deserted PBA building for the last time.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Europe was the next to receive the decision.

The group of strong Beyblading countries did not take the news so easily, however it was the best thing that could be done. There would be no repeat of the last beybattle. There would be no forgetting.

"He must have died to avenge Kai. A shame." The Spanish blader Julia shook her head.

"Yes…" Raul, her twin brother, agreed. "Tyson cared for Kai a great deal, but we do not know what Kai felt."

"Aaah, even though he did not choose to show it like a true romantic, Kai loved him very, very much." The F-Sangre coach said in complete certainty.

"But, how can you be so sure of that?" Raul questioned sadly.

"How do you know?" Julia clarified.

Romero smiled slyly. "Because, when I helped to train Kai with the Dranzer MS, I told him – use his strongest emotion. He thought of Tyson, and he beat me easily."

Julia and Raul Fernandez gasped at that. Kai had managed to defeat their coach _easily_? It was unimaginable but it had happened, just as many other unimaginable things had happened within the past months.

"W-what emotion, was that?" They asked together.

"Aaah," The blonde coach closed his eyes and held up a rose. "But isn't it obvious? It twas love."

* * *

It was nighttime as they sat together at the park. A cool breeze floated past them as they stared out at the water of the lake. They had cried all their tears already.

Kenny, Max, Ray and Hilary were quiet, thinking of their missing companions.

The Chief adjusted his glasses and shook his head sadly. "Oh Tyson, if you could see how everything's gone so bad now…" He said to himself. "Why did I reformat his blade that last time?? If I hadn't…" The short teen trailed off.

They had had this conversation before.

Ray sighed. "We all feel that way Chief. Sometimes… we can't foresee what will happen in situations like that…and with Beyblade being banned…"

"Tyson would have thrown a fit." Hilary interjected, with a watery laugh. They all smiled slightly at that.

Max suddenly spoke up. "A lifetime of beyblading is gone, but… I'm not mad about it."

Ray closed his eyes. "I know what you mean…I'll miss it – but…"

There was no need to explain it. Tyson and Kai had lived for Beyblade, and they all had realized, they had also lived for each other. The four teens got up and they each sent little wooden and paper boats onto the lake, a candle lit in each for remembrance and mourning.

Hilary watched the little boats and wiped a tear from her eye. "We won't forget you."

"No." Kenny agreed. "Never."

* * *

A light rain fell outside as Grandpa Kinomiya knelt in front of the ancient family sword, praying. His grief was an old one, remembered by the passings of other members of the family. He was happy for the way his grandson had lived. Everyday had been the fullest for Tyson, and for that, the old man could not be more thankful.

And Kai. He had seen the way that boy worked himself. He had seen the important relationship between those two, ever since the very beginning of it all. Nothing could've stopped that one from getting back to Tyson in the end. Not even death.

With the events unfolding the way they did… the old man knew it was the only choice Tyson would have made.

Hours later, the light rain from earlier had stopped, and red sunlight poured in through the large windows of the dojo. Grandpa Kinomiya walked out onto the porch, his wooden sword tapping against the floorboards, and looked out at the sky. Reds, golds, pinks, and purples melted together in one breathtaking painting. In all his years, never had he seen such a beautiful sunset.

The old man watched as two birds flew into the air against the sky, twirling and chasing one another, so in love.

Ah.

A new beginning.

And not the last.

* * *

End.


End file.
